nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty and the team learn that Blade was once a TV star/The next day's lightning storm fires
The way the Dusty and our heroes learn that Blade was once a TV star and The next day's lightning storm fires scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (That night, Dusty and the whole of Team Friendship stop outside the main hangar.) Apple Bloom: So we're just gonna walk in there and learn more about Blade? Applejack: I guess. Though if it's a mystery, I don't suppose they'll be too keen on sharin' the past. (Then rattling is heard, before a hatch in the door opens to show Maru's eye.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Oh, my! Maru: (putting his mouth into view) Password. Uh... Dusty Crophopper: Password? You didn't tell me... Maru: Shh-h! Dusty Crophopper: (whispers) You didn't tell me a password. (whispers) Nor us. Maru: It's "Inferno." Dusty Crophopper: Okay. (stands still) Maru: (frowns) Dusty Crophopper: Oh. (clears his throat) Inferno. Maru: (opens the doors) Glad you could all make it. You like "Inferno"? It was either that, or "Maelstrom," but that was so Nordic. Smokejumpers: (talking indistinctly) Stop pushing... Uh... Hi, everyone. Lil' Dipper: (to Dusty) Park it over here, Dust Storm. Our first date, and I saved you a spot. (lowers her wing tip onto Dusty, who remains shocked by this) Yeah. They're real. Thomas: Yep, Dipper definitely has a crush on Dusty. I agree. Dusty Crophopper: (noticing that Maru is holding a Sony Beta cassette case for Howard the Duck) "Howard the Duck"? You invited us here to watch... Drip: Dude, dude, dude. Judge not a video by its cover. Huh, like the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover." Exactly. Percy: Then what is it? Drip: You'll see, Percy. (Maru then gets out the cassette, which has a label saying 'EP.25 "Disco Inferno"', and puts it into the VCR. A commercial is then shown on the TV screen with the voiceover of Larry H. Parkinglot.) Voiceover: (on TV) I'm Larry H. Parkinglot, and I'll fight for you! (Then the TV screen shows two helicopters flying over a freeway as a re-recorded version of the CHiPs theme song plays, which Drip and Blackout box to. Then the camera zooms in on one of the helicopters to show the logo for California Helicopter Patrol, then yellow letters appear on the screen to show the show's title, "CHoPs", in the same manner as the CHiPs logo. Then it shows the two helicopters, with text of their names showing on the screen. One of them is Blazin' Blade Ranger, who is colored blue and white, and the other is Nick Loopin' Lopez.) Ah, CHoPs. This must be a parody of that show CHiPs. Dusty Crophopper: Hold on. Blade was a TV star? Lil' Dipper: 139 episodes of law-breaking love! Dynamite: Shh! Avalanche: Quiet! (Then the TV screen shows Blade and Nick after they put a parking boot on a criminal named Chuck Shocks.) Blade Ranger: Good move, partner. Chuck Shocks: Man, why you choppies always spoiling my fun? Nick Loopin' Lopez: Hey, you think it's fun running station wagons off the road, you punk?! If I had a nickel for every crook like you... Blade Ranger: Hey, hey, hey! He ain't worth it, Nick. Announcer: All units, we have a code 904-S. Structural fire downtown at Studio 4x4. (While the announcer is talking to Blade and Nick, Chuck attempts to get away. Then the TV screen shows Blade and Nick rushing to the fire.) Nick Loopin' Lopez: L.A. Seven-Mary-Four, this is Officer Nick Lopez. We're on it! (Then the TV screen shows Studio 4x4, which is covered in flames. A female named Pinta is heard screaming, being stuck on the top of the building.) Pinta: Help! Help! (Blazin' Blade then opens his side to get his hoist out.) Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie and Smokejumpers: Hoist! (all sip on their cans of oil) Blade Ranger: (picks Pinta up with his hoist) Are you all right, miss? Nick Loopin' Lopez: Hey, baby. Pinta: Ooh, I am now. Windlifter: Hmm. (Then the TV screen shows Blade and Nick at the police station with Sergeant "Rhodey" Rhodes Graeter. Also there is another police officer, a donut truck named Zed Custard, Pinta and her sister named Peggy.) Sergeant "Rhodey" Rhodes Graeter: As much as it pains me to say this, you two jokers... You did a good job. (drives away) Nick Loopin' Lopez: (laughs) Nice catch today, Blade. (noticing Pinta with Peggy) Speaking of which, she's got a sister. Peggy: Hi! Blade Ranger: Good move, partner. (Then the TV show's end credits come up.) Drip: Dudes, let's watch episode 38, "Super Copter"! Cabbie: "Super Copter"? This show stinks! Dynamite: What are you talking about? This show is the best! Windlifter: I'm with Cabbie. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, guys? Hey, guys? Avalanche: (to everyone else) Quiet! Dusty Crophopper: Thanks. I-I just don't get something. If Blade was such a big TV star, what is he doing here? Thomas: Oh, yeah. I've forgotten about that. I wonder why he's here. Drip: I don't know. Avalanche: We don't know! Drip: It's a mysterious mystery. Pinecone: It's like my fiancé. He just vanished! Poof! Drip: Whooooo! Cabbie: From my experience, this kind of stuff is classified. Avalanche: Black ops! Blackout: I heard he went cuckoo on the set. Cabbie: You know, probably top secret. Avalanche: CIA! Cabbie: I'm sure he could tell us. Avalanche: Yes! Cabbie: But he'd have to kill us. Avalanche: I don't want to die! Dynamite: Whatever the reason is, it's his business, and we're not asking. (Then the screen shows Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Sunset, looking out a window to see Blade on a clifftop. Then lightning strikes in the distance, before the screen then skips to the next day to show Patch researching on some wildfires while talking through the PA. On the table is also a Dusty commemorative mug.) Patch: All aircraft and jumpers, lightning storm came through. We've got multiple starts north of Skyline Drive, east of Coil Springs. Blade Ranger: (to the Air Attack team) Lightning storm started a whole slew of spot fires and they've merged. This is a big one. Patch: (through the PA) Winds are out of the southwest with a moderate rate of spread. Windlifter: (notices some treetops swing) Rapid. Patch: (through the PA) Wait. We have an update. Rapid rate of spread. Blade Ranger: Dipper, you and Windlifter load up. Champ and you lot, wait in the hangar. Dusty Crophopper: What? Lil' Dipper: Blade, Dusty's been practicing so hard. And his friends can be some help! Blade Ranger: This ain't no campfire. Dusty Crophopper: Come on, I can do this. Blade Ranger: You're not certified. Lil' Dipper: Just give him a shot. Blade Ranger: He's not certified! Windlifter: We need every plane we've got. And . Dusty Crophopper: I want to help. (Blade's rotor blades start spinning.) Blade Ranger: Maru! Maru: Yeah, Blade? Blade Ranger: Load him up. (flies off) Maru: Okay! (attaches a fire hose to Dusty, and takes a picture of him) Dusty Crophopper: What was that for? Maru: The wall. (The screen then shows the Smokejumpers, clearing away debris to make a firebreak. use their skills and fire hoses to shoot water at the fires, while the rest of the team pour buckets of water onto the fires. Dusty, Blade, Dipper and Windlifter all drop retardant onto the fires.) Blade Ranger: Dipper, move into position. Split load. Coverage level eight. Lil' Dipper: Dipper copies. (drops retardant onto one of the spot fires) Blade Ranger: Come left one wingspan on your next drop. Champ, tag on and extend. Split load. Dusty Crophopper: Copy that. (releases retardant) Blade Ranger: Too high! It all dispersed. Windlifter, finish off that ridge. Windlifter: Windlifter copies. Come on! We must get these fires out! (Just then, the wind blows a couple of sparks from the burning trees over the gap onto the trees on the other side of the firebreak. Dynamite spots this.) Dynamite: Pull back! Pull back! Let's go, let's go right now! Luke: Oh, my! This is getting worse! (The Smokejumpers, then begin to evacuate, but then a burning tree falls onto the ground, blocking the path.) Dynamite: Blade, we got a situation. The wind shifted. The fire jumped the line. Blade Ranger: Can you make it to your safety zone? Dynamite: No, no good. Our escape route is blocked. We need a drop. Blade Ranger: Copy that. Dipper, smokejumpers and fellas trapped. Left flank, set up for a drop. Dusty Crophopper: I see them. I've got it. (swoops in and drops retardant onto the flames that are surrounding the team and the Smokejumpers) Dynamite: All right. We're clear. Let's move. Let's get to the lake. Thanks, Dusty! Lil' Dipper: That's my Dust Muffin! Blade Ranger: Champ, load and return. We still got a lot of work to do. Dusty Crophopper: Copy that. (The screen shows the whole team arriving back at the base as the sun begins to set.) Patch: (through the PA) Dynamite just reported in. They're gonna camp out tonight and mop it up tomorrow. Maru: Cabbie, how's it looking? Cabbie: We got that sucker boxed in. Maru: Nice work! Cabbie: That's why we're here. Man, so much work today. But I'm glad that we've all got to help out. Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) So, that's it? Lil' Dipper: Yep, fire is contained. The jumpers will stir on it until it's out. You did a great job out there, sweet SEAT. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks. I-I saw the jumpers and you guys in trouble... Blade Ranger: You broke formation in a crowded airspace. Could've been you spread all over the woods instead of retardant. Don't go planning your certification party yet, Champ. (drives away) Dusty Crophopper: Oh, man. Lil' Dipper: Come on, that's just Blade's way of saying "Good job." Yeah, right. I don't even get why Blade's always calling him "Champ". Well, I think it is that he is not feeling happy with Dusty at the moment. You mean, all the time. He's beginning to get on my nerves. Thomas: Dusty Crophopper: (Just then, a jet zooms through the sky.) Lil' Dipper: Whoa! That was low. Windlifter: Cad's VIPs. Dusty Crophopper: Oh... Oh, yeah, that's right. Yeah, yeah. He's having a big party up at the lodge tonight. We should go! Lil' Dipper: A second date? Wow! Room! Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Uh, I kind of meant all of us. You know, you and me, and Windlifter, and just e-everybody. Lil' Dipper: Oh! Okay. Okay, okay, yeah. Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm. You're right, you're right. I should get to know your friends. (smiles keenly) Dusty Crophopper: But they're your friends. Well, we're Dusty's friends, but what he means of "they" is the Air Attack team. And anyway, we are planning on going to that party as well. Lil' Dipper: (chuckles) Well, yeah, I guess. Yeah. Let's not bicker. (As Dipper drives away, Dusty and the team look at Windlifter, who raises one eyelid/eyebrow.) Category:Scenes